


Celery Juice?!

by skycloud86



Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86
Summary: Tony's sister has convinced him to try out a new health fad.
Relationships: Tony Almeida/Michelle Dessler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Celery Juice?!

He stared at the glass in front of him, contemplating the green liquid contained within it. According to his wellness-obsessed sister, celery juice was supposed to have numerous health benefits, although he was certainly sceptical about that.

 _"Tony, you have to try it, even if just for a week or two. This stuff works!"_ Carla had told him, and he had decided that it wouldn't hurt to try something new. He had thrown a whole bunch of celery into the juicer, hoping that the stuff would at least taste decent. Carla had told him to drink it with an empty stomach and that had even included coffee, Tony thought as he glanced over sadly at his beloved mug, Cubby. Picking the glass up and sniffing it, he noticed a grinning Michelle watching him closely.

"Hey, if I'm trying it, so are you," he replied before smiling. He definitely was not going to be doing this alone, although the look on Michelle's face said otherwise.

"She's your sister, not mine," Michelle laughed before a small piece of celery was flicked in her direction. Grabbing and eating it, she considered the idea. It was just liquidised celery, after all. Tony poured out another glass of the juice and handed it over to her.

"Are we supposed to gulp it or sip it?" she asked as she took a good look at what she was about to drink. It didn't seem to smell too bad, but that wouldn't stop it from tasting terrible.

"Sip it, Carla said, but I kind of want to gulp it," Tony replied. Sipping it seemed a little unnecessary when he could just get it done with. Besides, she also said that he had to wait for a while after drinking it before he could have breakfast. Not great when he was starving, that was for sure. He watched as Michelle took a generous sip, before dramatically pretending to be poisoned.

"Ah, I'm dying, Tony! Help!" she spoke before laughing. 

"It's not actually that bad, does she really drink this stuff every day?"

Tony grinned, before trying the juice himself. He swished it around in his mouth before swallowing as if tasting wine.

"It's not, and yes she does. According to her, it really cleans you out," he spoke. Taking another sip, he wondered if he could get someone else to try it, maybe like Jack? He couldn't imagine Jack Bauer of all people waking up in the morning, before juicing a whole bunch of celery. Or could he?

"I have to tell you, whilst I don't mind the stuff, I think I'll stick to coffee in the mornings," Michelle spoke, before grinning.

"How about a little bet? A hundred dollars says that you can't keep this up for a month," she continued. Tony looked at her doubtfully, he felt that he could do it but then again, a hundred dollars? He took a moment to consider it, before nodding.

"I'll take that bet," he replied, hoping that he wasn't going to regret it.


End file.
